


Secrets To Share

by Konochuu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affection, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Keith (Voltron), To Be Edited, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konochuu/pseuds/Konochuu
Summary: “Lance, is everything okay? Do you want to… talk about it?” He wasn’t sure whatitwas, but he never wanted to see Lance like this again.Lance played with the end of his shirt and shook his head. “Can we… hug? For a little bit first?”•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•Keith learns about a secret Lance had thought he'd overcome.





	Secrets To Share

**Author's Note:**

> [May 10th - Finally edited woop]
> 
> _May add more chapters soon~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

There wasn’t anything particularly different about tonight. They trained, ate goo they’d long since grew sick of, and spent the rest of the day showing Allura and Coran Earth movies on Pidge’s laptop.

Lance had whispered compliments and flirty remarks in Keith’s ear for the entire time until Keith couldn’t take anymore. Red faced and scowl firmly in place, Keith hauled Lance to their room with a fist full of his jacket and threw him onto their bed.

They’d been dating for a few months now. For the most part, they took things slow, both scared and aware of how fragile their relationship was in the beginning.

Things weren't so scary anymore though.

They’d been… intimate before. More than a few times for them to only blush minimally now. Not enough times for Lance to grin so smugly, though.

In all those times, they’d never had a problem like this before. Keith was more terrified now than when he’d first confessed to Lance.

It started out as any of their escapades did. Searing kisses, fast hands running over every inch of each other, hair being tugged…

Keith felt more daring tonight, though.

He was tired of Lance always being so smug.

So, after they began, Keith quickly turned things around. He pushed Lance down and straddled him. With a fast, dirty pace, Keith trailed his hands over Lance’s shoulders and scratched down his chest.

He smirked. Lance loved when Keith sat in his lap. He knew Lance would melt into the mattress like this. Keith tilted his head back and let out a loud groan. Lance acted all suave, but Keith knew how to make him flustered too. Why hadn’t he done this before?

No matter how much Lance reassured him though, Keith took far too long to notice how quiet and stiff Lance became.

When Keith did notice the lack of enthusiasm he expected, he slowed to a stop.

“Lance?” He said in a breathy voice he’d normally deny. He reached out and brushed Lance’s bangs from his forehead. “Are you — do you want to stop? He asked. His heart raced in a much less pleasant way than before.

Keith couldn’t think of a single time he’d seen Lance so quiet apart from when he was feeling homesick. And even then, Lance had never been like this. Mouth pressed in a thin line, eyes dark and unseeing…

Lance looked up at him then and blinked. “Keith,” He whispered like he just remembered Keith was there.

Keith cupped his cheek and ran his thumb under his eye. “Are you okay?” He asked again, voice low.

Lance placed his hands on Keith’s hips. He hadn’t even noticed Lance had a tight grip on the sheets the whole time…

Keith leaned back as Lance sat up. He rubbed Lance’s shoulders slowly and kissed his cheek.

“Um,” Lance began.

Keith hummed. His eyes flicked back and forth between Lance’s, but he wouldn’t look at him again.

“Do you — could you, uh, let me up real quick?”

Keith blinked. “Yeah,” He said faintly. Keith slowly climbed off of Lance and curled his legs underneath himself. He clutched the blanket in his fist and pulled it closer.

Lance ran a hand through his hair. He opened his mouth, but surged towards the bathroom suddenly without a word. Keith picked at the blanket, wrung his hands together.

Should he get Hunk? Shiro? They'd know what was wrong – what to say.

Keith had no clue what to do. He stood and dressed himself. Something was wrong with his boyfriend and he needed to help him.

Keith picked up Lance’s clothes, but dropped them when he heard retching from the bathroom.

_ Oh, god, oh, god — Fuck! _What did he do? Did he mess up? Did Lance hate him now?

Keith grabbed Lance’s shirt and twisted it around. The sink was running. He folded the clothes over and over. It felt like hours before Lance came out of the bathroom.

Keith averted his eyes. He wasn’t sure Lance wanted him to be there anymore. He held out the newly rumpled clothes silently.

“Thanks…” Lance said.

He dressed and sat on the bed. Lance patted the space next to him when Keith remained standing.

“Um, sorry,” Lance said. Keith turned to him, his eyebrows drawn low over his eyes. “I didn’t mean to… you know,” He gestured to the bed. “That — that was pretty lame, huh?” He forced a small smile.

Keith stopped himself from scoffing. He clenched his fists and searched for Lance’s eyes. “Lance, is everything okay? Do you want to… talk about it?” He wasn’t sure what _ it _was, but he never wanted to see Lance like this again.

Lance played with the end of his shirt and shook his head. “Can we… hug? For a little bit first?”

Keith wanted to fling his arms around Lance and never let go, but Lance looked small and strangely vulnerable. He'd never looked like... _this_ when he was homesick before...

Keith didn’t want to upset him anymore. He held out his arms and Lance fell into them. He hid his face in Keith’s neck, still playing with his shirt.

Keith ran his hands up and down Lance's arms, over his back, through his hair. He peppered kisses over Lance’s forehead and cheeks, relished in the soft giggles doing so caused.

This went on for so long Keith almost forgot what had happened. Almost. Lance pulled away from him and wiped his eyes.

“So,” He said.

“So...?” Keith said quietly. He threaded his fingers through Lance’s.

Lance tightened his hand around Keith’s. “I um, I guess you can probably figure out what… _ that _was all about, right?”

Keith’s grip tightened. No. No, no, no, no no non_ononononono! _

“It — it wasn’t you or anything,” Lance said quickly. He rubbed at the back of his neck. “I just — quiznak — when you scratched me —“

Keith jumped away from him. He paced around the room, ignored Lance calling his name, telling him to sit back down.

This wasn’t — this can’t be happening. He sucked in a quick breath. His chest hurt. His head hurt. Everything hurt. Lance — Lance had been —

A gentle hand brought him to a stop.

“Sorry, I should have told you sooner,”

“No!” Keith blurted out. “I — shit,” He pulled at his hair.

Lance smacked his hands away and twirled the locks between his fingers.

Keith tried to control his breathing. “That’s — you don’t have to tell me anything. I don’t — I-I just want you to be… okay.” His voice cracked.

Lance smiled softly. A real, genuine smile. Keith couldn’t stop the tears rolling down his cheeks. Lance wiped them away with his thumbs.

“C-can I kiss you?” Keith asked quietly.

Lance kissed his cheek, then dropped one, two kisses on his lips. “You don’t ever have to ask, mi amor,” He murmured.

But Keith would. Always. Unless Lance told him not to. But even then…

Keith didn’t know when Lance had led him back to the bed. He only noticed he was curled into Lance’s side with his face in his neck and hands bunching up Lance’s shirt when Lance began speaking quietly.

“There was this instructor back at the Garrison,”

Keith kept his face hidden, but couldn’t stop his grip on Lance from tightening.

“She was... I um, had a — a crush on her…” Lance’s voice broke off. Keith looked up and laid his head on Lance’s shoulder. Lance peered down at him and smiled. “It was a long time ago. Hunk helped me. A lot. She seemed to like me more than her other students. I uh, that made me really happy at the time.”

He swallowed thickly. Keith sat up straighter and gently guided Lance’s head to his own shoulder with a hand on the back of Lance's head. Lance huffed out a laugh.

“It um, she said she wanted to… give me a reward for trying so hard,” He scoffed. Lance smooshed his face into Keith’s chest and dragged him closer. His arms stayed wrapped around Keith’s waist as he spoke, his words muffled, but clear to Keith.

“It wasn’t — I mean, she didn’t force me to or —“

“Don’t say that.” Keith growled lowly.

Lance glanced up at his boyfriend. “No, I mean, I thought I… wanted it and then during I….”

“She should have stopped.” He said firmly.

“…Yeah.”

“You were a kid.” Keith bit out.

“Yes.”

“She took advantage of you!” Keith snarled.

Lance looked like he was about to argue, but stopped himself. “…Yeah, you’re right.” He tucked his head back into Keith’s neck and smoothed circles over Keith's chest.

When Keith's breathing calmed Lance continued. “I — Hunk was there for me. He was the first one I told. I... at the time I didn’t really know how much it affected me, or that I’d even been —“ He frowned. “But Hunk knew something was wrong. When I told him he flipped.”

Lance smiled sadly. “He kept crying. I felt bad. But I told my mamá and I went to therapy for a while. I didn’t think it would still…”

Keith kissed his temple. “It’s — this doesn’t change anything. You know that, right?”

Lance gazed up at Keith. Tears and adoration danced in his eyes. “... Yeah, mullet.”

Keith hugged Lance close to his chest.

“She was arrested not long after.” Lance snuggled against Keith. “I thought…. I thought I was past that.”

Keith shook his head. “I shouldn’t have —“

Lance jolted up. “Don’t you dare, mullet.” Lance glared at him. He punctuated every word with a poke at Keith’s forehead. “You. Didn’t. Do. Anything.” Lance sighed. “I just… you surprised me, but that wasn’t what um, reminded me of it.”

Lance shifted on the bed, then snuggled closer to Keith. “She… she had these long nails that kind of hurt. You didn’t hurt me,” He said quickly. “I just, uh...”

“It’s okay, Lance,” Keith said softly. “I get it.” He sighed. “Just — if I do something that reminds you again… tell me. I was — I was really scared….” Keith wouldn’t look at Lance, but he didn’t have to, to see the bright smile Lance wore from the corner of his eye.

“I will.” Lance kissed his cheek. They sat quietly, nestled together for a while after that, simply enjoying the closeness and each other’s warmth, until — “Now, why don’t we finish what we started, Samurai.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows with a grin.

Keith cursed in his mind as his cheeks flushed. “Are you sure? W-we don’t have to. I mean, I don’t want you to feel like you —“

“You can’t just jump on me like that and leave me hanging, kitten.” Lance smirked.

Normally Keith would glare and threaten Lance if he ever used that nickname again, but Keith just only smiled fondly and shook his head. “Okay,” He said shakily.

He’d have to trust Lance on this.

They kissed, and stripped each other, slower than any other time.

Slow than their first time. Keith's first time.

He’d have to trust Lance to tell him when he was feeling overwhelmed or triggered. He’d have to keep his nails trimmed too, he thought. He’d rip them off if he couldn’t find some weird Altean equivalent to nail trimmers.

Keith kept close, his forehead pressed against Lance's. "You okay...?" He murmured.

Lance opened his eyes as he panted. "Yeah." He slid his hands up Keith's back and pulled him into another deep kiss.

And he’d need to ask Hunk to make his special goo. Lots and lots of actual edible, tasty food goo.

For now though, he’d spend tonight like he had any other night. Wrapped up tight in his boyfriends warm embrace.


End file.
